Good and evil
by yuukiller
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya lives in a small village hidden from the dangers of darkness and has always lived a quiet life away from the presence of others, when he is suddenly approached by six transfer students, his life begins to change as they try to make him the treasure the world once knew and loved. Will he accept his past or will he abandon who he once was?
1. prologue

Good and evil

There has always been a legend of a prince who once sacrificed his life to remove all evil from the face of the earth. They say that the war between good and evil was devastating to many due to the loss of loved ones. The prince and his six royal protector's fought the best they could, but the darkness had grown too strong, they had only one option left to attend to, and even though they tried to deny it they were no match for the princes stubbornness. In the end, they lost the greatest treasure and greatest love. That legend lived on and on until it completely vanished. Now that the evil and darkness is back will this world be saved once more or will it fall into the hands of the king of darkness.

* * *

><p>Hey guys yuukiller here i really hope you guys enjoy this story, and if it goes well i hope wr get along. My fav author just recenty deleted all of their stories and is slowly reposting them I a so happy of how strong they are. You guys should check out mousekid great stories. I really hope you guy liked this prolouge and maybe i can update soon.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

This is unedited sorry for grammer mistakes and all that stuff. Hope you guys like this chapter.

* * *

><p>In the village of serin hidden by the great forest, and protected by the light kingdom, a young boy sat on a hilltop away from the ruckus of the other villagers. He had light blue hair that resembled the beautiful daylight sky, and eyes so blue, that if you were to look into them, you would feel as though you were drowning in a transparent lake. His eyelashes were long so that when he blinked, it would gently brush his under eye.<p>

As he began to read his book, he felt a cool breeze pass by with the tender like touch of a mother. `if every day were like this′ he thought. ′I would surely-′. His thought was suddenly cut of by the voice of an angry woman.

″Kuroko-kun! What are you doing here all by yourself and why aren't you helping the others with the decorations, the royal family wiil be visiting the village! We have to make everything perfect! She yelled. ″Don't think just because you have a low presence you can slack off!″

″Ah, riko-san, what can I help you with?″ he asked as though he didn't hear what she had said before. ″kuroko-kun, I know that you don't like being amongst others but, you have to at least try. You won't get anywhere if you continue to run″ she said as she took a seat beside him. When kuroko heard those words, he knew it was true. His mother had told him the same thing once when he refused to befriend the other children of the village. ″I have more than enough people in my life riko-san.″ He said. ″I don't need anything more.″ Kuroko then felt the warm sensation of a hug around him. ″silly child.″ she said. ″If only you knew how adorable you are″.

″now what do we have here?″ A voice said. ″ I never knew ms.b cup would slack off on her duties.″ A vein suddenly popped out from the corner of rikos head. ″shut up, I have more knowledge in my brain than the amount of fat you hold in your watermelons.″ she said angrily. The pink haired woman had a smug look on her face and said ″ at least when tetsu-kun get hungry, your apples won't be able to save him.″

″Momoi-san, riko-san if you guys hang around here too long the others would notice your absences.″ said kuroko. ″ahh tetsu-kun you're right″ she then began to drag him along with her. ″ we should get going before hyuga notices our absences gone″.

As they walked down the hill, kuroko saw the village. They had many lanterns around and decorations that made the village look astonishing. ′its beautiful′. He thought. ″ tetsu-kun, the royal family will be here soon, hyuga told me to get you ready″. Momoi began. ″ I think I have the right kimono for you.″ Momoi′s family ran the best clothing shop in their village, though the village was not as rich and big as others, their kimonos were of high quality.

″I am not a child″ he said emotionlessly. ″ I am fully capable of getting ready myself″. ″ Don't be so stubborn, now come″. She started dragging him to her family store.

As momoi added the finishing touches she stepped back and looked at her hard work. Kuroko was just stunning, the light blue kimono with white flowers aligned at the bottom matched his hair and his eyes. His chest was almost completely covered but the little skin showing was enough to bring someone into a bliss dreamland.″ you know ″ momoi began. ″ when I first saw you, you looked like an angel.″

Time skip

It was just about time for the royal family to arrive, everyone was having fun talking to each other. ″i heared that the generation of miracles would be coming″ a girl said ″really?″ said another. ″if i had known, I would have wore something better.″

′hmm, I wonder where hyuga and the others are′ thought kuroko they should be here-′ his thought was stopped when he heard the galloping of horses. Nearly everyone in the village stopped what they were doing to have glance at the royal family and the generation of miracles.

There was a rich looking carriage with 6 men on horses. Kuroko decided to comment on each of first horse had a man with fiery red hair and mismatched eyes ′his presence is unexpectedly annoying′.

The second horse had a man with green hair and glasses. He had a light blue marble that was unusually large but beautiful. ′ah a megune′

The third and fourth horse had one man with red hair darker than the first and the other had midnight blue hair. ′two idiots′

The last two horses had one man so tall his feet could almost touch the ground even though he was on a horse. He had purple hair and was sucking on a large lollipop′...he's huge′. The last man had model like looks with sun like hair.′with his looks he might ruin my lack of presence′

As the six men passed by, kuroko felt a sharp pain in his head and decided to abandon the festival. He was just about to turn around when someone called out to him.

″ ah kuroko-san, wait″

* * *

><p>I don't know if you guys liked this chapter. Please rate and review and lease tell me how I am doing so far. See you in the next chapter.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

When kuroko heard his name being called, he turned around to see the village chief Teppei . ″ good evening teppei-san, how may I help you?″. he said as he bowed. ″i have a meeting with king Nijimaru″ the chief began. ″And I would be glad if you were to show his six sons around the festival while we talk.″ kuroko had a face of disapproval. ″sorry to ask but why would you want me to do it, wouldn't it be better to ask someone who is more interested?″

″you have no right to refuse, I heard from a little birdy that you skipped your duties, think of this as my way of punishing you, am I understood?″ kuroko only answered with a slight nod. ″good, come with me″ ″ the chief said as he turned around.

They walked side by side through the lively festival, kuroko wished that he had stayed home to finish his book. In his train of thoughts, he didn't notice that teppei had stopped in front of six men, and had began talking ″ahh look at you guys, its been along time since I last saw you, you've grown into quite tall and handsome young men.″he said. ″anyway I've brought someone to escort you around the festival I'll leave you guys to introduce yourselves.″ and then the chief was gone. When kuroko looked up for the first time, his eyes widened, the six men standing in front of him were the so called ″generation of miracles″

′could this get any worse?′ he thought.″ah...how cute″. Kuroko looked to see who was talking and noticed it was the blonde one. Kuroko suddenly felt angry and decided to reply.″thank you for the compliment″ he said ″ but I don't think a man would be pleased if they were called cute″ The blonde man looked rather shocked by kurokos words, he was just about to say something when the short redhead interrupted.

″Ryouta, stop wasting time″

″ah sorry akashi-chii″

″anyway″ the short red head then looked at kuroko. ″ I do believe we haven't introduced our selves yet, I'm akashi seijuuro the oldest son.″ then the blonde followed ″i′m kise ryouta, the youngest son″ then the green head introduced himself as midorima shintaro, the third son. The next was the giant like purple headed one who said he was murasakibara atsushi. The ones following him were called aomine daiki the one with dark blue hair and kagami taiga the taller red head. Kuroko responded to each of them with a single nod.

″ my name is kuroko tetsuya, pleasure to meet you all.″ he then gave a polite bow. When he retreated from his bow he felt six intense eyes on him. He looked up only to be greater with another sharp pain to his head. ′i really should have gone home′ he thought ′but I feel so right with them...why′

″why what?″ kuroko then noticed that he had said his thought out loud enough so they heard him. ″ its nothing″

Time skip

They had finished the tour of the festival and had decided to rest for a while. As they were resting, a gentle wind blew past them. ′ah this really is the best kind of weather′ thought kuroko. ′i feel like all my worries has gone with the wind′ he suddenly felt six eyes on him once again. ′why do they keep looking at me like that?′

″you really are beautiful″ - kise

″i wouldn't mind having him in my chamber″- aomine

″ I think he looks are rather average″- midorima

Kuroko blinked at the sudden compliments but his face remain passive. ″ anyway tetsuya″ it was akashi speaking ″ we would be honored if you were to visit the castle for lunch this weekend.″ kuroko was rather surprised but he let akashi continue ″ you see, darkness is coming again, we have located our beloveds soul in this town″

″And what does that have to do with me″ said kuroko

″ our father has arranged for us to reside in this village for the time being and we need someone to help us get accustomed, in other words we will be in your care from now on.

Kuroko′ s eyes widened. Akashi only smirked and said ″please take care of us, you have no complaints, do you?

From that moment kuroko knew his peace full carefree life was gone.

Hey guys sorry for the late update um I don't know if you guys liked the chapter but I'm looking forward to some reviews and some encouragement and yes kagami is part of the gom. I know he hasn't talked yet and murasakibara to but they will. See you soon!


	4. Chapter 3

It had been almost a week since kuroko′s encounter with the generation miracles and he had to admit, they were closer than he thought they would get. At first, he shunned them off every time they invited him to eat together or do something g with them, but as the days passed by, he felt comfortable with them. Now, they ate lunch together on the rooftop of the small town high school, and in the evening they would eat dinner together at the village chiefs home. Kuroko was surprised that they had bonded this deep in so little time.

The weekend of the lunch at the castle was to be today but Kuroko had politely declined the offer saying he had other things to attend to. Whilst walking on the dirt pathway carrying two buckets of clean fresh water and baskets of fruits, he heard his name being called from afar.

″kuroko-chii!″

He sighed, there was only one person he know that would call out to him like that. Kise.

He turned around and greeted him.

″ good to see you kise-kun, how was lunch?″

″hm...it was okay, but it would have been much more fun if you were there kuroko-chii ″

Kuroko wasn't flushed at the statement he just kept his emotionless face. ″where are the others?″ he asked. Kise sighed and stood close to kuroko enough to feel death others breath. ″ how cruel I'm right beside you and you don't spare me a glance.″ Kise muttered. ″Huh? Did you say something Kise-kun″

″ah you asked where the others were were right?″

Kuroko was surprised but simply nodded. ″ I'll help you carry your stuff, the others are at the chiefs home right now″ he said while taking the buckets of water. ″i could have carried it on my own″ Kuroko muttered. ′cute′

Time skip

The walk to the chief house wasn't long and they arrived just before sunset. Whilst kise and kuroko removed their shoes, the voices of males were heard.

″Oi murasakibara stop eating all the meat″- Aomine

″Eh, but I'm hungry and Aka-chin said I could eat till I'm full″-Murasakibara

″That bastard″-kagami

″ What was that Taiga″- Akashi

″How troublesome″-Midorima

Kuroko sighed at the conversation going on but he was clearly use to it. He walked inside the house and took a seat between Akashi and Murasakibara, by now they should of noticed his presence. They were the only ones who did after all.

″ Welcome back Tetsuya, how was your day?″

″It was peaceful Akashi-kun″

″Oi Tetsu! Are ya sayin when we're here you're day ain't peaceful?″

″I did not say that Aomine-kun″

″ Anyway″ Akashi interrupted. ″ while I was in school today, I passed by someone unusual ″ Akashi said. ″You don't mean″ Aomine said. ″yes″ Akashi confirmed. ″ we've found him, our precious one″

* * *

><p>Hey guys sorry if it feels rushed or anything my birthday waus two days ago so I couldn't update sorry. Anyway thx for the help full reviews and don't forget to post me what you think. I might post a poll for a vote of who you guys want to be the ′precious one except kuroko. See you soon...maybe..I think...I'll try. i know the chapters are getting shorter. AND TO CONFIRM SOMETGING KUROKO IS INDEEED THE PRECIOUSBELOVED ONE BUT THEY HAVENT NOTICED YET.


End file.
